Night Visitor
by jaimed1968
Summary: Who is the stranger who Visits the lonely Arabian Princess?
1. Chapter 1

This is for the incredible InuGrrl!! This story line actually struck me and it just wouldn't leave me alone. Damn Plot Bunnies!! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this little dribble. I'd also like to thank the kittyb78 for her help on this story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned on her silken sheets, sweat graced her skin in the waning heat of the mid summer Arabian night. Although it was after sundown, the heat radiated through the palace on a wind that blew from the Desert Mountains that surrounded the Ancient Arab port of Siraf. She sighed as she saw the wind blow her drapes slightly, promising a slight change in the breeze, hoping for a cool draught from the Persian Gulf. Needing to cool her over heated skin, Kagome slipped from her bed, moving on stealthy feet toward her open balcony.

Leaning against the cut stone railing that surrounded the balcony, Kagome rubbed her slightly chilled arms as she revealed in the breeze that blew from the sea, leaving a slightly salty smell in the air, calming her racing mind. She gazed out over the luscious gardens of her palace home. Being the princess of Siraf definitely had its advantages, but they also had their draw backs. As she gazed out over the gardens, her mind wandered to the festivities of the following morning.

"Tomorrow I turn 18," she mussed to herself, "It will be the greatest day of my life as well as the most horrific." As the thoughts of her impeding birthday celebration flooded her mind, Kagome saw the crowned princes; wealthy trader's sons and foreign dignitaries flow past her mind, each vying for her hand in marriage. Being the only daughter of the sultan of Siraf was one of great importance, considering that her younger brother Sota had died as an infant. With her marriage, her son would become the sole heir of a vast Arabian empire, as well as the combined kingdom of her chosen husband.

Kagome sighed as she recalled the number of dignitaries already in attendance at the court. They had come in a long parade the day before, each representing their various kingdom, trade or country in some fashion. There was the crowned prince of Bactria, Koga of the mountains who'd arrived on one of the famed wily horses of his kingdom. His eyes of ice blue penetrated her to the core, causing her to ache for his touch upon her heated skin, while his devilish smile promised to do more to her than what she could imagine.

With a shake of her head, slightly to remove his image from her head to help cool her heated core, Kagome thought of another prince, one of the nomads of the Sasanid Empire. She smiled slightly as she recalled the brash price called Bankotsu as he rode a wild black Arabian stallion through the streets of Siraf followed by his entourage bearing numerous gifts for the sultan, as well as Kagome for her birthday. She moved her legs slightly, feeling the heat of her core ache at the thought of his sun tanned hands as they moved through her hair, stroking her plump breasts as she imagined him nibbling along the line of her neck.

Wetness pooled at the juncture of her legs, sending a sensuous smell out over the garden as she continued to think about the handsome princes, lords and traders. Each one had a unique quality about them that made her blood boil and her core ache for the touches that only they could provide. Slowly as her thoughts turned erotic in nature, Kagome closed her eyes as she envisioned each of the various princes touching her breast, kneading it like a kitten as they suckled the life nourishing milk from her breast.

Heat quickly enveloped her as her hand wandered to her breast, slowly tracing circles around her darkened pert nipple. A slight moan escaped her desire filled plump lips as she pinched first one, than the other while her other hand dipped to the wetness between her legs, exploring the depths of her core. Lost in her own desires, oblivious to all that was around her Kagome, she failed to see below her an audience of one, and her biggest fan.

Inuyasha gazed up at the balcony, thoroughly engrossed in the show that played out before him. His amber eyes remained locked to her writing form as she pleasured herself, sending out copious amounts of her unique scent that enticed him to his hiding spot every night. Ever since he could remember, ever since he hit puberty, anyways, he'd stood in his hiding spot under a date palm tree hidden from Kagome's casual glance. He enjoyed watching the naked princess as she grew lovelier every day.

As a slave, wearing a collar of gold around his muscular neck, Inuyasha knew that he couldn't approach the princess without fear of repercussions. So instead he watched her from afar, wishing every night that it was his hands that roamed the milky white orbs of her breasts, suckling like a new born at her darkened nipples causing unknown erotic pleasure to course through her body. Closing his eyes, he nosed the air, breathing in her unique scent of ginger and citrus, allowing the scent to calm his raging hormones.

He looked back toward the balcony once more as he thought sadly, "Tonight… tonight is my only chance to be with her before her husband takes her from this place." Quickly he braided his long silvery tresses into a single braid, before wrapping it around his pert white canine ears. Once the hair was secured out of the way, he took a dark cloth and wrapped it around his head, similar to the turbans of the time, covering as much of his head as he could, wrapping the tell tale collar as well. By the time he was done, only his eyes and mouth remained uncovered by the fabric. He climbed stealthily up the date palm before launching himself onto the balcony, landing silently beside the passion filled princess.

Within a half a heart beat, he was beside her; his hand wrapped her mouth to stifle a scream as he pressed his mouth to her ear. "Don't scream and I'll show you a good time," he growled softly as he moved his other hand to her naked breast, covering her hand with his own clawed one.

Kagome's eyes had shot wide open in fear, filling her scent with that of her fear as Inuyasha had clamped her mouth shut. However, as his hand upon her breast began to knead it, as she had tried to do previously, her fear quickly gave way to pleasure as he rolled her mound through her hand into a new ecstasy that she'd never felt before. She laid her head back against his muscular shoulder, briefly taking notice that it was bare to the night sky.

Smelling the fear change back to passion in her scent, Inuyasha smirked as he continued his ministrations upon her breast, having the globe in his palm as her hand slipped to her side. "Allow me," he breathed lightly upon her skin as he removed his hand from her mouth knowing that she wouldn't scream for the guards. Quickly, his lips brushed across her neck, causing her to inhale sharply in shock and pleasure.

A moan escaped Kagome lips as she felt her nipples harden even more. He sucked on her tender neck, moving her slowly around to where her back was against the stone railing and he was before her, trailing kisses along her collar bone, and down to the dark areoles of her creamy breasts. As she leaned her heated flesh against the cold stone railing, Kagome jumped a bit at the shock of the cold, trying to stifle a bit of a screech. She dug her nails into the flesh of his back as he continued his torturous way down her chest, arching her head back giving him better access. His tongue slid languidly along the valley between her breasts laving at the skin. Kagome sighed blissfully and pulled him closer. Inuyasha smirked as his tongue slid down to circle around a pert nipple, as his hand continued the ministrations up on its twin. As his lips locked onto the darkened, nub Kagome moaned urging him to touch her further.

Obliging the seductive princess, Inuyasha's other hand began to glide down across her smooth flat stomach. As he smelled the spike in her arousal a smirk graced his lips, knowing that this would be a night that neither of them would ever forget. Inuyasha took his time running his claws along her thighs, grateful that she slept in the nude, as he continued to feast on her plump breasts. Kagome's breathing became very labored as she felt her body tingling in places she didn't know could tingle as his claws gently skimmed across her skin. He let out a husky chuckle as his kisses moved to her stomach, mostly focusing his attention on her cute little belly button.

Pushing her more against the stone balcony, Inuyasha lowered himself onto his knees as he continued licking and nibbling his way across her stomach, his hands spread her thighs ever so gently as to allow access to her mysterious wet cavern. Gently he slipped one claw in between the centuries of her cavern and began slowly pumping his digit in and out of her hot wet opening, careful not to rupture her 'innocence.' Kagome gasped, moaning as to urge him faster as her own hands went to her breasts. His breath graced the edge of her hair line as Kagome panted as she pleaded, "Please."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, with a smirk Inuyasha trailed kisses along her inner thigh slowly getting closer to her opening. "Patience little one," he whispered huskily teasing her body into a fervor.

Hovering near the entrance of her raging desire, teasing her for a few more heartbeats, Inuyasha slowly slid his tongue along her lower lips, causing her to just about scream in pleasure, unconsciously lifting her hips. Inuyasha smirked as she opened herself more to him. Slowly, delicately he nibbled her lower lips a long, sensuous while, all the time easing a second finger into her hot core.

Leaning her head back farther, Kagome moaned as the second finger stretched her aching core, thrusting her hips a little more into his face. Inuyasha pulled back slightly, licking his fingers clean of her warm nectar, savoring each drop before his tongue delved into her moist cavern. As the sensation of his tongue hit the nub at the entrance of her hot aching core, Kagome's hips shot upward forcing his tongue to finally enter her. Placing one arm across her hips to hold her firm to the railing, he continued to reveal in the taste of her stroking his tongue along her inner walls then up to flick her most sensitive spot.

Kagome moaned and fisted her hands into the drapes panting harshly as sensations she had never experienced before swam through out her body. Knowing she was close to a possibly her first gushing climax, Inuyasha stabbed his tongue deeper inside her enjoying every taste and every minute of her reactions. She cried out as her release swept her away into the stars, locking her thighs tightly around his head, holding him as if her life depended on it. Inuyasha eagerly lapped up her juices not even missing a single drop.

Feeling his own baggy pants near bursting, Inuyasha turned his thoughts back to pleasuring his princess, knowing that to even touch her in that way would result in her being disclaim by her father or worse… killed by her future mate. Closing his mind to his own urges he continued to lick her sensitive lips and spot cleansing her as much as his tongue possibly could.

After falling back down to earth, loosening her hold upon the male's head between her legs, she looked into the eyes of the man who had just pleasured her in a way she never would have dreamed possible. For the first time, she realized that all she could see were his amber eyes, for the rest of his head was covered by a dark turban and scarf, obscuring her view of his face. Inuyasha looked into her chocolate orbs, noticing the haze of lust and desire finally receding as he moved to stand a before her.

Finally being able to find her voice, Kagome asked, in a mere whisper, "Who… who are you?"

"I cannot tell you that," he replied, moving swiftly to the balcony, trying to avoid her seeing the obvious erection in his loose fitting pants.

As he jumped onto the balcony's railing, a hand upon his fore arm stopped him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his heart's desire, seeing the concern in her eyes as she asked, "How will I ever find you again?"

With a slight smile upon his face, he replied, "You'll know me when you see me." Quickly he dipped his head to capture her lips, kissing her deeply before he leapt off the balcony, dropping out of sight of the princess, landing quietly and gracefully on the garden grounds below the balcony. He moved back toward his room, keeping to the shadows as he sprinted toward the slaves' quarters.

Kagome leaned over the railing her eyes searching the grounds for her mysterious visitor, wishing to know his name, or better yet the rest of his body. With a sigh of frustration, seeing that he was gone, Kagome turned back toward her bed, a sudden wave of sleepiness having overtaken her. Wrapping the silken sheets around her body, with a sigh of contentment with a hint of disappointment, she slipped into a wonderful bliss filled sleep.


	2. Release

Continuation of Night Visitor. How do you find release when you cannot have what you want?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the idea for this story. I do not make any monetary profit from this story, just the joy of writing it.

* * *

Once he was out of sight of the princess' open balcony, Inuyasha sprinted toward his humble bed, ripping the scarf that he'd hidden most of his face and neck from the soft eyes of his hearts desire. Despite the loose fitting pants his raging member ached and throbbed at the memory of his encounter with the princess, pressing against the silken material in an attempt to break free of their confines and delve into the virgin territory of her body. He threw open the door to his room, nearly shattering the wooden door as it slammed against the wall in his haste.

Shucking out of the constraints of his pants, exposing the monster that had awakened at the balcony, Inuyasha stood in all his naked masculine glory. The full moon light twinkled off the golden collar of his servitude as it streaked through the open window. Turning toward his bed, the scent of ginger and citrus bathing his sexually addled brain with the memories of his beloved princess as he licked his lips tasting her essence, Inuyasha laid upon the bed. The scents of the date palms, surf from the distant gulf and her distinct aroma quickly elicited visions of her perfect creamy tanned skin, her supple breasts with darkened nipples.

He gripped his thick python, slowly kneading the engorged flesh as he thought of the dark covered mound of her wetness. Closing his eyes he relived his assault on her core, tasting the virgin walls as they clenched and squeezed his sensitive tongue as he lapped her clit and delicate hidden pearl. The sound of her moaning as the assault continued, his hand tightened around his slick shaft, sliding vigorously to the tempo that he'd used to drive his vixen into a wild frenzy.

As his memory screamed her release, coating his mouth with her honey, he realized that he was far from his own physical release. With a smirk, he recalled one of his favorite dreams of his heavenly princess, with her voluptuous backside pointed right at him as she spread her knees ever so slightly apart. Honey dripped slightly from her swollen lips as she offered herself to his throbbing cock.

Quickly he sheathed his raging hard-on in her sopping tight passage, rocking her nearly into the cushions as he gripped her hips. Once he'd felt how tight her passage was, gripping his cock, milking him as he thrust vigorously into her accepting body. His hand moved as his hips bucked into her, gripping him tightly as he continued his fantasy. Her squeals of pleasure were muffled by the cushions as he continued to pound into her, shoving his length as far into her sheath as possible, rubbing her pearl in time with his thrusts with his other hand.

As suddenly as he started, her walls constricted around his shaft, milking him as he gave a final thrust, exploding his sweat seed into her waiting womb. Feeling the final twitches of his orgasm, Inuyasha looked down at his hand as it was curled around his cock, though the white streams of cum had covered his windowsill instead of the womb of his beloved princess. The cool sea breeze feathered the hot flesh as he released his python, drying the splatters where they had landed. He looked out toward the distant palace, focusing on the balcony of his beloved princess, remembering his one night of passion with her before she was gone forever.

"One day… one day you would have been mine," Inuyasha mussed as he slipped his pants over his hips, sheathing his spent member from the cool air. "If it weren't for my servitude to your father, I'd have made you mine. But after tomorrow… I'll never see you again, my love." He moved toward his bed, lying upon the hard mattress contemplating his dilemma. As the hours stretched into dawn, Inuyasha fell into a troubled sleep, seeing his beloved taken away from his protective presence.


End file.
